


Run Boy Run

by cafeami



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Scott, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Dystopia, But they just missed eachother, F/F, F/M, M/M, No smut so far maybe adding it in the future idk, Protective Theo Raeken, Sexual Tension, Slow Burn, They fight a lot, listen i just got this idea and really liked it so, the title is from run boy run by woodkid it's how i got inspired
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-23 18:14:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18707332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cafeami/pseuds/cafeami
Summary: Nine years after the Hunter's War, Liam Dunbar is in space, alone and lost. He longs to go back home after making a drastic decision with terrible consequences. After a gust of luck brings him back to Earth, though, he finds that his home planet was not the way he left it.OrThe neat adventures of Liam Dunbar and his slight stupidity.





	1. This World is Not Made for You

_“Scott!! Wait, stop!! Stop!! Don’t-”_

 

_Footsteps on the ground, heavy and hard._

 

_A scream. Cutting through the crisp night air, a sound every single person heard._

 

_Heart beating too fast, too fast, then stopping abruptly._

 

_A hand resting on his shoulder._

 

_"Liam!! Come on!!”_

 

* * *

 

Liam woke up with a gasp, his hand clutching at his throat, as if he couldn’t breathe.

 

 _‘Relax, Liam,’_ He thought to himself after looking around, _‘Breathe.’_

 

He glanced at the clock beside his bed, seeing it flash 6:00 a.m. Tiredly, he rubbed his eyes and took a few moments to collect himself before tumbling out of bed. God, he needed to stop waking up like this.

 

Dragging himself to the kitchen, Liam made himself a cup of coffee and took an apple from the bowl on the counter. Settling himself at the table, he pulled out his tablet and got to work. He made sure the ship was all taken care of, using the cameras he’d set up a while ago. He surveyed the nooks and crannies of the ship, checking the controls as he went along. He scratched his scruff while he was at it, deep in thought.

 

Shaving seemed like a necessity, or did it? No one would see him. After all, it was just him in this lone spaceship. Slowly running out of food and water.

 

Way to feel depressed, huh?

 

As he thought, he glanced into the huge window across from the tiny kitchen. Where was he? In this huge universe, he was a tiny speck, lost in the middle of nowhere. No one would ever find him here, and he’d never have to see anyone. And yeah, it sucked that he was probably going to die out here alone, but it’d be better than going back to that god-forsaken place on Earth. He didn’t even like to think about it.

 

Liam had left when it got terrible. He’d joined a space program and quickly was sent to go explore the universe. Don’t mind the fact that he didn’t even care for space. He just couldn’t stand being there.

 

Scott had been taken. And Liam - Liam was his beta, his first beta. He had felt a responsibility to watch Scott’s back. When Scott was taken, and assumed dead, Liam fell into a deep depression. No one could help.

 

He remembered how Mason had done his best to help Liam. He’d tried so hard. Theo, too. God, Theo. He’d always been there, right beside Liam, always with a hand held out to save him. But there was nothing Theo or Mason could do. Liam wouldn’t allow them to help; wouldn’t allow them inside his mangled mess of a mind.

 

So, he’d up and left one day. He'd packed his bags, driven to a secret space program in the middle of a forest in Washington, and taken the first ship out of Earth. Scott was probably dead. There was no going back.

 

* * *

 

 

That had been eight years ago.

 

In the beginning, Liam kept in close contact with the scientists and engineers back home. He’d made friends with the young geniuses he reported back to, and found peace when talking with them.

 

One day, about two years after Liam had left Earth, the scientists stopped talking with him. It was sudden, as if contact was cut off. And there was no way to go back home...Liam wasn’t good with directions. So, knowing that he had about two years left of food if he spaced the supply out (no pun intended), he retired into a state of loneliness. He grew reserved, and quiet, sometimes not speaking for days on end. And when he did talk, it would be to himself, or to an inanimate object. His voice would crack and he’d feel like he was losing his humanity.

 

His anger receded, though. He realized after a few months that there was nothing to get angry about, because as it was, there was nothing. Nothing at all.

 

Sometimes, Liam longed to go home. He missed Mason’s dumb jokes, Scott’s warm smile, Kira’s big hugs, and even Theo’s constant teasing. Scratch that - he longed to go home a lot of the time. He missed his pack. He missed the feeling of solid earth beneath his feet, and nature, and water. He missed swimming at the beach, and laying underneath the night stars after a long day, Theo by his side as they bickered and laughed, Mason and Corey in Theo’s truck doing god knows what, and the rest of the pack spread out around him. He wished he could go home. But Liam knew he’d never be able to. He was in a situation where it was a lost cause. There just wasn’t any way to go home.

 

He’d write letters to his pack, his family, people he’d met before in Beacon Hills. He’d write stories in notebooks, filled to the brim with fantasy and history; science fiction and romance sometimes. He explored every genre he could remember, using his words to bring characters to life.

 

It, he supposed, was another way to hold onto his humanity. He could remember his past adventures, often using his friends as the characters in one way or another. He’d write about Lydia and Stiles kidnapping him and taking him to the Mall of America, and Scott being utterly panicked because yes it was April fools, but no, kidnapping a freshman in college and taking him halfway across the country wasn’t funny. In the end, he’d sent Malia and Theo to retrieve the three, holding onto Stiles and Lydia as if they were prisoners while Liam just sat and watched in shock. He had been really out of it that day; an important exam was due the next day and he’d been panicking slightly while Lydia dragged him from one store to another.

 

Looking back, Liam would do anything to change the story - to reverse everything. He’d ponder himself being taken in Scott’s place, begging whatever god was out there to send him back. But no one was there. No one.

 

* * *

 

Liam was running out of food. He’d gotten down to eat a piece of re-hydrated fruit for breakfast and nothing else. But even that supply was depleting.

 

He knew he was going to die. But at 24? Really? It wasn’t fair.

 

He broke down into tears the first time he realized he was gonna die. But he knew there was nothing he could do about it, so after ten times where he’d had a mental breakdown, he just stopped. In a way, he was just accepting his fate. He grew slow and sluggish, his body already thin and tired. He stopped looking out of the window to try and see his home planet; instead, he slept a lot, reserving his energy for monitoring the ship.

 

There was nothing he could do.

 

* * *

 

_‘I swear to god Liam! Keep your goddamn eyes open!’_

 

_Warm arms encased him, keeping him upright. He could feel blood seeping down his arms. He struggled to open his eyes, his body shutting down slowly._

 

_‘Stiles! Drive faster!’ The person holding him was talking to someone else, but Liam’s mind couldn’t understand what was happening. He kept going in and out of conscious, his mind betraying him._

 

_Wait._

 

_Liam opened his eyes slowly, making out a figure. The figure turned, a girl, with fiery red hair he assumed. Her face looked gaunt, tired, yet determined._

 

_Liam turned, trying to look at the person holding him. It was a boy, his hands wrapped around Liam tightly and a worried look on his face. He too looked incredibly tired._

 

_Liam reached for his face, trying to turn him towards his body. His face was smeared with dirt, but when he glanced at Liam, green eyes stared into blue ones._

 

_Green eyes. Green eyes. Green -_

 

* * *

 

Liam woke up abruptly, his eyes filled with tears. He hated these types of dreams, the ones that were flashbacks of terrible times. He knew he dreamed of his friends, of Theo, of the monsters that he and his pack had defeated in the past.

 

God, he missed them.

 

How were they? He found himself wondering how his friends were these days. Had Mason and Corey gotten married? They were 24; they’d probably want to adopt kids or something! Had Lydia and Stiles gotten married? Did they still see each other? Did the pack still see each other?

 

Was Theo okay?

 

* * *

 

Before Liam had left, he’d been in deep depression. He remembered how sometimes, Mason and Corey would drag him out of the house to try and go do something fun, only for something to trigger Liam’s memory of Scott and what had happened the night he was kidnapped. He’d start crying in the middle of the store, his body shaking as he quietly sobbed. In those cases, Mason would do his best to comfort his best friend while Corey would call Theo to come take him home.

 

The older pack members were facing their own depression, especially Stiles, Malia, and Lydia, but they were halfway across the world, respectively, which left the younger pack members in Beacon Hills. More often than not, as Corey and Mason would go back to college in LA (and Liam refused to go back to college after Scott disappeared) he’d find himself in Theo’s car, or in Theo’s arms as they lay in Liam’s bed after Liam had a terrible nightmare.

 

Liam would smile sometimes, forgetting the bad times when he saw Theo sleeping soundly next to him, his face peaceful and his hair messy. Moments like these were the moments Liam looked back on when he felt devastated.

 

He hoped Theo was alright. He missed him _so_ much; someone to bicker with, to talk with, to lose himself in a conversation with. They used to talk about the entire world, their hopes and dreams, Theo’s will to get his GED and enroll in college maybe.

 

But everything changed after Scott was taken.

 

* * *

 

Liam supposed it was time to get out of bed. He couldn’t really stay lounging around all day, no matter the case. He needed to check the ship, to get a bite of something, to do some sit-ups (even though his body had not much muscle to help him).

 

He sat up, stretching his limbs and moving his body out of the comforting mattress. He made it up, going to the bathroom to wash his face and fix himself for the day. He stared into the small mirror, observing his dull blue eyes, his light scruff, his gaunt cheeks.

 

 _‘No time to feel terrible about yourself,’_ He said to himself as he exited the small bathroom after washing himself up, _‘Or wait! You have plenty of time_ _to feel terrible about yourself! You’ll be stuck here for eternity! Am I right?’_

 

He went to go grab his coffee, passing the window without a glance. Suddenly he stopped. He had seen something in his peripheral vision; something big, and blue, and just there.

 

_‘Oh my god.’_

 

He hurriedly walked back to the window, peering outside.

 

Uranus.

 

He was in his solar system!

 

“Perfect timing, God,” He muttered, quickly hurrying to the cockpit. He hadn’t been inside it for so long, after giving up hope, but he had passed Uranus. And he could see Saturn coming up ahead.

 

He sat behind the controls, buckling his seat belt.

 

Could this be real? Was Liam actually going home?

 

He hit the accelerator, gaining speed as he passed Saturn and its rings.

 

Soon after, he saw Jupiter, and then Mars!

 

Tears started to form in his eyes. He was finally going home.

 

He couldn’t wait to see Theo, and Stiles, and Lydia, and Mason! He would see every single pack member, every single person he’d missed for so long, eight years, even Chris and Melissa and the Sheriff.

 

He didn’t realize until after passing Mars that tears were streaming down his cheeks, his heart beating so fast. Liam was full out sobbing once he passed the moon. He directed himself to California, his vision blurring and a choked out sob escaping his lips. Earth. His beautiful home planet. God. It had been eight years. And he just wanted to go home.

 

 _‘Thank you. Thank you. Thank you-’_ The mantra kept repeating in his head. He was so happy. So so happy. His planet. The sparkling blue seas, the bright green trees and plants, the crisp white snow.

 

He hit the ground.

 

Dust settled.

 

He rushed to the door, struggling to open it as his hands were shaking. His tears covered his cheeks, his eyes so red. He slowly opened the door, struggling to get air through his nose as his sobs were so delightfully painful.

 

He was home! He was home!

 

But as Liam Dunbar stepped out into the place he knew as Beacon Hills, he stopped.

 

It was abandoned, not a single heartbeat for miles and miles.

 

What the hell happened here?

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi! so I hope you enjoyed this first chapter; i got the idea in the car today and couldn't bear to leave it unfinished. i don't really know when i'll be updating next but please be expecting more! thank you!


	2. They’re Trying to Catch You

Not a single heartbeat could be found in the ghost town he once knew as Beacon Hills. Liam had tried; he’d spent hours looking for someone, a survivor - even a body would be fine. Anything to signal that people used to live here.

 

At first, he’d thought he lost his mind...that he didn’t know where Beacon Hills was located and that he’d just arrived at the wrong coordinates. But he’d seen the town. There were still houses there, even if they were abandoned! He’d check the signs saying “Welcome to Beacon Hills”. He knew he was in the right place.

 

Yet, when he looked around, all he could see was dust and sand, light winds blowing at the hanging signs, houses looking empty. The small amounts of food he found were decaying, seemingly after lying there for years.

 

Could it be the Ghost Riders? Liam remembered the chaos the Riders of the Storm brought with them, but he also knew that you wouldn’t be able to remember the town if the Ghost Riders had come. 

 

So what the hell happened to Beacon Hills?

 

* * *

 

After deciding that he wasn’t going to find anything (or should he say, anyone) in the town, he packed a small bag of necessities and locked his ship up. After all, he could very well need it in the near future. That is, if he couldn’t find any civilization. 

 

_ ‘Maybe everyone just moved!’ _ He thought optimistically, but Liam Dunbar wasn’t very much of an optimist, especially after many years away from his home. After about a half hour of walking north, he started panicking. 

 

_ ‘What if they’re all dead?’ _

 

_ ‘What if something came and destroyed them all?’ _

 

_ ‘What if Monroe came back and destroyed them all?’ _

 

_ ‘What if his friends were all dead?’ _

 

_ ‘What if Theo was dead?’ _

 

He could hear his heartbeat pickup faster, the thoughts crossing his mind making him empty and disgusted in himself. He should have been there. He should have been the one to save them. Scott wasn’t there to help; Scott was dead! And Liam should have been there to help his friends, instead of running away from his duties and responsibilities. 

 

Scott would have been so disappointed with him. His mom would have been so disappointed. His family, his friends, his life was all gone. 

 

Liam didn’t even notice that he was crying until he started seeing the sun go down. Quickly wiping away the wetness at his cheeks, he shivered. The entire area he was in was desert, the few abandoned towns empty and deteriorating. Liam could vaguely remember that in the desert, while it was hot in the day, the night was freezing. He was pretty sure Lydia had told him it had to do with water vapor.

 

No matter the case, Liam knew the night would be cold. He had to rest. So, he did. He took a spot next to a few rocks, got into his sleeping bag, and tried to fall asleep. 

 

* * *

 

_ He was in the woods, the night Scott was kidnapped. He was running, the wind whipping at his face. Growls could be heard in the distance, as well as gunshots. He had to get there. His pack was fighting off the hunters; Liam had to be there.  _

 

_ All of a sudden, something came up from behind and pushed him down. He rolled over, his eyes flashing and his claws extended. He growled, but then pain shot up in his shoulder.  _

 

_ An arrow, more specifically an arrow laced with wolfsbane, had pierced his shoulder. The hunter who’d shot him placed their boot on his chest, pushing down as he groaned in pain. She had a smirk on her face, like she’d won and she knew it. _

 

_ ‘Hi darling! You feeling alright?’ She said, a false sense of sweetness. _

 

_ ‘Just great, you?’ Liam said sarcastically, his fangs lowered and ready to rip her throat if she tried to do anything. Yet he wasn’t in the best situation to fight a puppy, let alone a woman with a ton more wolfsbane arrows. _

 

_ ‘Alright. Liam, right? Well Liam, I need you to know something before I kill you. Something important, okay?’ Liam stilled, his shoulder screaming in pain, ‘Scott McCall will be dead by the end of tonight. And there will be nothing you can do to stop it. All your friends, your pack, (this she said venomously) they won’t be able to do anything. Especially you. You’re his beta, right? His first beta. And even you, even the boy he considers a little brother, will be unable to stop him. You want to know why? Because you’ll all be dead too. You, your friends, your family, everyone. Mark my words, Liam Dunbar, your pack will be dead.’ Liam growled at her, his eyes flashing gold again. _

 

_ ‘You wanna kill me? Come down here and I’ll show you killing.’ His heart was racing though his cocky demeanor.  _

 

_ ‘Oh but honey, I was thinking, maybe I won’t kill you. Maybe I’ll kill everyone but you! I know you Liam Dunbar. I know that you’d do anything for your friends’ safety, just like your alpha. And yet, that’s your downfall! I think we should kill everyone. In front of you! Yes, yes!’ She giggled in delight, as though murdering a mass of people was funny. ‘I’ll kill Scott first, or maybe Mason! Yes! Mason, your dearest best friend! And then Mason’s boyfriend, of course, and then everyone else! I’ll save Scott for last, Scott or Theo. Oh yes, I know about you and Theo. God, the two of you! You’d be devastated, huh, little beta?’  _

 

_ ‘I swear to god, get off of me, you bitch!’ Liam said angrily, not thinking about the words she just said. His hands came up to try and push her foot off his chest, but she just pushed on it harder. _

 

_ ‘No, no, no Liam. Don’t.’ She raised her gun next to his stomach. ‘Here’s what gonna happen. I’m going to shoot you, and there’s nothing you can do to stop me. Then, as you lie here helplessly, I’m going to kill all of your pack and leave you here to die alone. Okay?’  _

 

_ No.  _

 

_ Liam couldn’t die like this. It wasn’t fair.  _

 

_ No. _

 

_ She pressed her gun to the trigger as he lay helpless on the ground. _

 

_ No. _

 

_ No, please! _

 

* * *

 

Liam’s body shot up as he awoke, his heart beating and his throat closing in. 

 

_ ‘It’s just a dream,’ _ He told himself, just like always,  _ ‘Breathe.’ _

 

He slowly got up, glancing at his surroundings. He seemed to be shielded by a rock, but the sun was beating down around him. Desert spanned for miles and miles on end, not a single heartbeat.

 

Wait a second.

 

There were heartbeats. 

 

Many of them!

 

Liam strained his ears to listen to the heartbeats getting closer to where he was. After many years alone, he’d taken to just using his human senses, so his other senses were a bit rough. 

 

But even he could tell that people were coming closer. So, he packed his bags quickly and peeked out to where he had heard the heartbeats and footsteps.

 

_ ‘Oh my god.’ _

 

People with guns, machetes, weapons, were walking towards him, angry yet determined faces and heavy steps. They didn’t look too friendly; as a matter of fact, they looked to be hunters. 

 

Liam turned as fast as he could and took off in the opposite direction. Now, he knew it was a stupid decision looking back, yet all he could think of when he saw the group was  _ ‘run, run like your life depends on it’. _

 

But as said before, it was a stupid decision, running into the middle of the desert. He was an excellent target practice, but sadly, that wasn’t his goal. The hunters immediately lifted their guns and shot at him. One shot (and a painful one at that) was all it took for him to fall down. And after that, when he laid writhing on the ground because of the wolfsbane, the hunters simply knocked him out. The final thought he had before black dots filled his vision was  _ ‘Damn, I’ve gotten rusty.’ _

 

* * *

 

Icy water splashed into his face, waking him up in a second. He groaned, trying to move his limbs. But they seemed to be attached to something, more specifically, a chain wall. He was chained to a wall. 

 

God, why did he always get stuck in these situations?

 

“Hello there,” A man’s voice, silky sweet like honey, “How are you doing this fine day?” 

 

Liam groggily opened his eyes, taking in his surroundings. He seemed to be inside a cell, maybe inside of a bunker. The man who spoke to him stood up, lean, handsome, but with a terrifying glint in his eyes. His black hair was slicked back, a whip in his hand. 

 

“Nice to meet you, I’m Evan. I know you’re kind of out of it, and I apologize for the water, but it’s necessary, you see!”

 

“What do you want?” Liam’s voice croaked out, dry and sandpapery. 

 

“What I want? You don’t know?” Evan seemed slightly surprised. “Oh, acting clueless, perhaps! Well we can deal with that, right?’

 

“Go fuck yourself.”

 

“Oh, feisty? Come on, let me in on your little secrets,” He pulled his teeth back into a fake grin. “Don’t you just want to betray your leader? Come on! I’m here to listen!”

 

“What are you talking about?” Liam was absolutely confused. “What leader?”

 

“No, no, really! I’m here to listen, darling! Please do tell! Any girlfriend issues? Boyfriend issues, perhaps? Maybe your parents didn’t want to accept your wolfy abilities?”

 

“Listen, sir, I have absolutely no idea what you’re talking-” He was cut off by electricity coursing through his body, a scream clawing its way out of his throat. 

 

“Darling, look! I don’t like this clueless-ness. I just want you to answer a few questions!” Liam wearily pulled his head up from where he hung, weakly nodding. He knew that this man just wanted some questions; maybe after that he’d let him go.

 

“Fine. What do you want to know?” Evan giggled at delight at this, his hands clapping together.

 

“Okay! So,” He clasped his hands together like a teenage girl ready to spill the beans, “Where is your base located?”

 

“My base?” Liam’s confusion scale went up even higher.

 

“Yes, your base. You know, the place where you hide the goods...the people perhaps?”

 

“What the fuck?”

 

“Darling answer my question please, or I will have to shock you again!”

 

“I have no idea what you’re talking about - how can I answer y-” Just as Liam’s frustration started to bubble up and he started to get mad, Evan shocked him.

 

Screams and growls filled the room, echoing right back into Liam’s ears as the pain coursed through his body and he could feel himself shift. His body started to seize up as he began to see stars. Black dots filled his vision once again, and he could feel himself losing sense of reality.

 

* * *

 

Evan was insistent. 

 

He was a good torturer though; Liam would give him that.

 

Over the next few days, (though it seemed like years), Liam was subject to constant electric shock, whipping, ice cold water, and various other torture methods. He would spend the nights chained up to the wall with a buzz of electricity in his system; his mornings with Evan and torches; and his afternoons with whips of all sorts. He was beginning to lose his mind, alone except for Evan and his chit-chatting. 

 

At the same time, Liam was utterly puzzled as to why they had kidnapped him. He literally just arrived on Earth...was Earth overrun with kinky bastards and hateful hunters? What did he miss that was so important to his planet’s downfall?

 

* * *

 

One afternoon, after Evan had packed his things and left, Liam heard crashing in a nearby room. He looked up quickly, straining to hear what was happening. All he could tell was that something was coming closer to him, and that he was chained to a wall so he couldn’t run. 

 

He started panicking, his breath coming up in shallow, slow motions. His heart felt heavy.  _ ‘So this is how I’m going to die,’ _ He thought to himself,  _ ‘A terrible death, no way out. I’ll never be able to see my pack, to see Mason, to see Theo.’ _

 

He was close to tears when the door burst from its hinges and a man walked in, his face completely shield from viewing it and his clothes covered in dust. The man walked in, checking his surroundings and reaching for his gun, before his eyes settled on Liam. 

 

He paused.

 

His hand went up to his mask, lifting it slowly.

 

“Liam?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ooh, who's the man in the mask? i guess we'll just have to find out!
> 
> hope you enjoyed this chapter! it is unbeta'd so sorry if there are any mistakes! but yeah! thank you for reading and pls leave a kudo or a comment if you liked it! byeee

**Author's Note:**

> hi! so I hope you enjoyed this first chapter; i got the idea in the car today and couldn't bear to leave it unfinished. i don't really know when i'll be updating next but please be expecting more! thank you!


End file.
